The Song of the Jellicles/German
The German lyrics for "The Song of the Jellicles". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 (Not available - please help to add the lyrics) Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Der Jellicle Ball" Old Deuteronomy: Jellicle-Katz' kommt raus heut' Nacht Victoria and Sillabub: Von Nord und Süd und überall Victoria, Sillabub and Munkustrap: Der Jellicle-Mond scheint hell und lacht. Jellicles kommt jetzt zum Jellicle-Ball. Alonzo: Jellicle-Katz' sind weiß und schwarz, Jellicle-Katz' sind eher klein Victoria and Sillabub: Jellicle-Katz' sind fröhlich und brav Und klingen so lieblich beim Katzenschrein. Skimbleshanks: Jellicle-Katz' mit freundlichen Mienen Pouncival: Jellicle-Katz' mit glitzerndem Blick Mistoffelees: Wir üben gern uns'ren Knicks und Diener Alle: Bis uns der Jellicle-Mond erblickt Alonzo, Munkustrap and Plato: Jellicle-Katz' wachsen sehr besonnen Tumblebrutus: Jellicle-Katz' sind nicht so groß Asparagus: Jellicle-Katz' sind mollige Wonnen Mistoffelees, Skimbleshanks and Pouncival: Auf Ländler und Polka, da tanzen wir los Demeter: Bis wir den Jellicle-Mond wiederseh'n Bombalurina: Pflegen wir uns nach Jellicle-Brauch Jellylorum: Jellicles waschen sich zwischen den Zeh'n Jenny Fleckenfell: Hinter den Ohren waschen sie auch Tantomile and Coricopat: Jellicle-Katz' sind schwarz und weiß Rumpleteazer: Jellicles sind weder groß noch klein Skimbleshanks and Pouncival: Jellicles drehen und springen im Kreis Cassandra: Jellicle-Augen leuchten fein Alle: Am Morgen sind wir gewöhnlich still Den Mittagsschlaf sind wir gewohnt Mistoffelees and Munkustrap: Weil die musische Kraft geschont sein will Alle: Für's Tanzen im Lichte des Jellicle-Mond Plato: Jellicle-Katz' sind schwarz Victoria, Sillabub and Rumpleteazer: Und weiß Mistoffelees, Skimbleshanks and Pouncival: Jellicle-Katz' sind klein und schmal Alonzo, Plato and Munkustrap: Und wenn sich die Nacht als stürmisch erweist Skimbleshanks, Pouncival and Mistoffelees: Dann proben wir halt ein paar Streiche im Saal Alle: Und scheint die Sonne sehr hell und heiß Rum Tum Tugger: Könnt' man denken, wir blieben vom Trubel verschont Alle: Doch wir ruhen uns aus und wir sparen uns meist Bis zum Jellicle-Ball unter'm Jellicle-Mond Jellicle-Katz' kommt raus heut Nacht, von Nord und Süd und überall. Der Jellicle-Mond scheint hell und lacht, Jellicles kommt jetzt zum Jellicle-Ball. Jellicle-Katz' kommt raus heut Nacht, von Nord und Süd und überall. Der Jellicle-Mond scheint hell und lacht, Jellicles kommt jetzt zum Jellicle-Ball. Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Der Jellicle-Ball" Old Deuteronomy: Jellicle Katz kommt raus heut' Nacht, Old Deuteronomy, Victoria and Sillabub: von Nord und Süd und überall. Old Deuteronomy, Victoria, Sillabub and Munkustrap: Der Jellicle-Mond scheint hell und lacht, Jellicles kommt jetzt zum Jellicle Ball. Alonzo: Jellicle Katz sind braun und weiss, Jellicle Katz sind eher klein. Victoria and Sillabub: Jellicle Katz sind fröhlich und brav und klingen so lieblich beim Katzenschrei' n. Skimbleshanks: Jellicle Katz mit freundlichen Mienen, Pouncival: Jellicle Katz mit glitzerndem Blick, Mistoffelees: wir üben gern unser' n Knicks und Diener, Alle: bis uns der Jellicle Mond erblickt Alonzo, Munkustrap and Plato: Beim Wachsen lassen sich Jellicles Zeit, Tumblebrutus: Jellicle Katz sind nicht so gross. Asparagus: Jellicle Katz sind rund und beleibt, Mistoffelees, Skimbleshanks and Pouncival: Auf Ländler und Polka, da tanzen wir los. Demeter: Bis wir den Jellicle Mond wieder seh'n, Bombalurina: pflegen wir uns nach Jellicle Brauch Jellylorum: Jellicles waschen sich zwischen den Zeh' n, Jenny Fleckenfell: hinter den Ohren waschen sie auch. Tantomile and Coricopat: Jellicle Katz sind schwarz und weiss, Rumpleteazer: Jellicles sind weder gross noch klein. Skimbleshanks, Pouncival and Mistoffelees: Jellicles drehen und springen im Kreis, Cassandra: Jellicle Augen leuchten fein. Alle: Am Morgen sind wir gewöhnlich still, den Mittagsschlaf sind wir gewohnt, Mistoffelees and Munkustrap: weil die musische Kraft geschont sein will Alle: für' s Tanzen im Lichte des Jellicle Mond. Plato: Jellicle Katz sind schwarz Victoria, Sillabub and Rumpleteazer: und weiss. Skimbleshanks, Pouncival and Mistoffelees: Jellicle Katz sind klein und schlank. Alonzo, Plato and Munkustrap: Und wenn sich die Nacht als stürmisch erweist, Skimbleshanks, Pouncival and Mistoffelees: dann spielen wir halt ein paar Streiche im Schrank. Alle: Und scheint die Sonne sehr hell und heiss, Rum Tum Tugger: könnt' man denken, wir blieben vom Trubel verschont, Alle: denn wir ruhen uns aus, wie ein jedermann weiss bis zum Jellicle-Ball unter'm Jellicle-Mond. Jellicle Katz kommt 'raus heut' Nacht von Nord und Süd und überall. Der Jellicle Mond scheint hell und lacht, Jellicles kommt jetzt zum Jellicle-Ball. Jellicle Katz kommt 'raus heut' Nacht von Nord und Süd und überall. Der Jellicle Mond scheint hell und lacht, Jellicles kommt jetzt zum Jellicle-Ball Category:Musical Numbers